70 ans après
by Lareveuse15
Summary: Edward n'est pas revenu. Bella a refait sa vie mais 70 ans eprès elle prend fin. Les Cullen sont invités à l'entèrrement mais Edward serra t'il vivre sans son âme soeur? One shot triste sur la fin tragqiue d'un amour sans limites même 70 ans après...


**70 ans après la séparation d'Edward et Bella. **

**Il l'aime toujours.**

Edward regarda la photo d'**elle** et** lui**. Il y a 70 ans. Lors de l'anniversaire de sa bien aimée il l'avait prise. Il voyait **son sourire** figé sur le papier. Aujourd'hui il se demandait ce qui serait arrivé s'il n'avait jamais quitté Bella. Serrait-elle mariée à Jacob? Aurait-elle pus vivre sans ses deux enfants? Jasper Emmet Cullen Black et Rosalie Alice Cullen Black. Bella avait refait sa vie après 3 ans. Elle avait accepté de sortir avec Jacob. Plus tard ils s'étaient mariés. Elle ne l'avait **jamais oublié**. Il avait **une fois** appelé après 5 ans. Jacob avait décroché. Bella était absente à ce moment là. Jacob avait tout raconté à Edward. Tout ce qui c'était passé, il y a 5 an. Edward le respectait. Jacob n'avait pas cherché à faire oublier les Cullen à Bella. Il avait accepté les noms même s'il savait d'où ils venaient. Aujourd'hui Edward se rendait à l'enterrement d'Isabella Marie Swan Black. Après une vision d'Alice, Edward avait appelé Jacob. Ils s'étaient parlé pendant longtemps. Les Cullen avaient reçut un faire-part exceptionnel.

_« Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Black, âgée de 88 ans, est morte ce vingt juin._

_Nous serons honorées de votre présence lors de l'enterrement le 25 juin._

_Jacob Black, Jasper Emmet Cullen Black, Rosalie Alice Cullen Black. »_

Les Cullen avaient mis le cap sur Forks. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils se rendirent à la villa et remarquèrent que rien n'avait changé. Tous les meubles étaient présents. Tout était propre. Comme si ils n'étaient **jamais partis**.

-Bella à tenu à ce que cette maison reste comme telle.

Jacob se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il leurs fis un sourire amical. Quoiqu'un peut forcer du à l'odeur de vampires. Ils le lui rendirent. Après avoir discuté, ils se rendirent au cimetière. Presque tout Forks était présent Les Cullen portaient des caquètes ou des châles pour être sur de ne pas être reconnu. La fille de Bella s'avança vers l'estrade pour prononcer un discoure

-Pour la personne la plus **aimante** qui à su donner à mon frère et moi la **confiance**, le **courage**. Celle qui nous a donné des **rêves**. Celle qui savait faire naître un **sourire** sur nos lèvres dans les moments le plus pire. A toi maman, d'avoir sacrifié tant de temps à éponger nos larmes. De nous souffler des mots doux pour nous consolé. De nous avoir aimés.

Des applaudissements suivirent ce discours. Tout le monde était ému. Si les Cullen avaient pus, ils auraient pleuré. Rosalie rejoignit son mari, Pierre Cheney fils d'Angela et Ben Cheney, ainsi que son fils. Puis ce fus au tour de Jasper de prononcer son discoure. Il se racla la gorge et se lança.

-Je compte lire une page du journal de ma mère. C'est son héritage à moi. Elle ma confiée ce journal. Dedans elle y à écrit **son histoire**. Son passé en temps que Isabella Swan, puis Isabella Black. Mais entre les deux il y avait un temps ou elle se nommait **Isabella Cullen**. Ce n'est que une page mais j'aimerais vous la lire. « Il était **tout** pour moi. Ma vie, mon présent, mon futur. Ses bras était **mon paradis**. Ses lèvres **mon pêché**. Je l'aimais **inconditionnellement**. Sans attendre quoi que se soit en retour. **Nos chemins** se sont **séparés** mais je n'oublierais jamais le **temps** passé avec **lui**. Je l'aimais et je l'aime. Je l'ais accepté avec **ses défauts **et **ses qualités.** Il ma paraissait comme **un mirage**. Un **ange** tombé du ciel pour moi. J'étais sienne. Pourrons nos **chemins** j'espère se **retrouver**. » Ma mère avait aimé cette personne inconditionnellement. Sans demander quelque chose en retour et c'est la **leçon** la plus importante qu'elle nous ait apprise. Accepter la personne que l'on aime avec ses défauts et ces qualités car si on aime vraiment les défauts sont des qualités.

Un silence suivit ce discoure. Puis des applaudissements retentirent. Edward était sous état de **choc**. Elle l'avait aimé. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimera toujours. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir crier que lui aussi l'aimera à jamais mais ça n'aurais servi à rien elle était **morte**. Alors que tout le monde pouvait s'approcher une dernière fois du cercueil et serrer la main de la famille de Bella, les Cullen les saluèrent aussi. Edward stoppa devant Jacob

-Tu l'as rendu heureuse. Je t'en serrais éternellement reconnaissant.

Puis il se tourna vers la fille au yeux chocolats.

-Tu as les yeux de ta mère.

La fille rougis, il passa sa main sur sa joue.

-Et ses rougeurs.

Puis il se retourna finalement vers le garçon.

-Tu as ses cheveux ainsi que sa couleur de peau.

-Vous la connaissiez?

-Et je l'aimais.

Le garçon semblait réfléchir Mais Edward était déjà dehors lorsque le garçon compris. Il courus après Edward et le rattrapa.

-Attendez.

Edward se retourna.

-oui?

-tenez

Il lui tendis une **page** d'un journal.

-Elle vous revient de droit Edward.

-Merci.

Edward empocha cette feuille et la mis dans sa poche. Il s'en alla laissant le garçon avec les autres invités.

Trois jours plus tard, les volturis effacèrent les dernières traces de **cendre** et l'enfermèrent dans une **urne.**

-tenez.

Aro tendis l'urne à Carlisle.

-Merci. Vraiment merci.

-De rien. J'espère qu'où qu'il soi **il **soi avec **elle.**

Les Cullen quittèrent Voltera. Alors qu'Alice conduisait la Volvo grise, Esmée eu un petit sourire.

-où qu'il soi je suis sure qu'il est avec Bella.

-tu pense.

-oui.

-J'espère juste qu'il n'arrive plus jamais ça à notre famille.

La voix de Rosalie était brisée. Elle s'en voulait parce qu'elle avait détesté Bella, et que maintenant Bella était morte et qu'elle avait appelé sa fille comme elle. Emmet les pris sur ses genoux, alors que Carlisle pris Esmée sur les siens. Jasper serra la main d'Alice. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était que deux **anges** les observèrent. Les deux se tenais **enlacé**, l'homme aux cheveux cuivré et au yeux émeraudes âgé de 17 ans, se tenait derrière la femme au boucles brunes et eux yeux bruns aussi âgée de 17 ans. Il l'embrassait tendrement sous le lobe d'oreille.

-Je t'aime Edward Anthony Masen.

-Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan Masen.

Et les deux anges veillèrent sur l'existence des Cullen. S'aimant inconditionnellement. S'aimant ensemble. Pour l'éternité.

**Et voilat un petit os sur une fin différente ( Ok j'avoue j'avais un petit coup de blues). Pour ceux ou celles**

** qui lisent "La Rose rouge" il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour avoir la cahpitre suivant. Merci de **

**me lire.**

**Bizz à vous.**

**Lareveuse**


End file.
